Drinking containers are known in the art. Typically, a drinking container, such as a mug, contains a partially enclosed member designed to hold liquid therein at one end (closed end), while allowing a user the capability to obtain liquid stored therein at another end (open end). The external surface of a drinking container may function to provide an aesthetic look or feel. As such, the external surface tends to be decorated in one or more colors, patterns, corporate logos, team mascots, or the like.